


Pokerface

by Charena



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, mild bondage
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angefangen hat alles mit einem Pokerspiel... Jack liebte es, von Zeit zu Zeit die Kontrolle Ianto zu überlassen, vor allem wenn der junge Mann kreativ wurde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokerface

Titel: Pokerface  
Autor: Lady Charena (Dezember 2010/Februar 2011)  
Fandom: Torchwood   
Episode: early Season 2  
Wörter: 5282  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: NC-17, slash, oneshot  
Beta: T‘Len  
Archiv: ja  
  
  
Summe: Angefangen hat alles mit einem Pokerspiel... Jack liebte es, von Zeit zu Zeit die Kontrolle Ianto zu überlassen, vor allem wenn der junge Mann kreativ wurde.  
  
Warnungen: expliziter m/m-Sex, mild Bondage  ;o)  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
 _Angefangen hatte alles mit einem Pokerspiel...  
  
_ Gwen hatte das „Casino Royal“ Poker-Set einige Wochen zuvor beim Einkaufen entdeckt und es in den Hub mitgebracht – sollten sie einmal einen ruhigen Nachmittag erwischen.   
  
Es hatte den ganzen Tag in Strömen geregnet und selbst die Weevil schienen es vorzuziehen, sich nicht an der Oberfläche blicken zu lassen. Ianto schloss gegen Mittag das Tourismusbüro und zog sich nach dem Essen – und nachdem er seine Kollegen mit Kaffee und noch mehr zu erledigendem Papierkram versorgt hatte - in die Archive zurück, um dort seine nie enden wollende Arbeit fort zu setzen.   
  
Einige Stunden vergingen so und er war fast enttäuscht, dass Jack nicht ein einziges Mal auf die Idee kam, ihn zu stören – sei es durch Anrufe, Text- oder Bildnachrichten auf seinem Handy oder durch plötzliches Auftauchen aus schattigen Ecken, um ihn in selbige zu ziehen. Nun, es konnte sehr langweilig, sehr einsam dort unten sein - ganz zu schweigen von lebensbedrohlich staubig.  
  
Er kam gerade rechtzeitig zurück, um Gwen einen Stapel Pizzakartons durch die Rolltür balancieren zu sehen, froh darüber, dass er sich zur Abwechslung einmal nicht selbst darum kümmern musste, dass seine Kollegen etwas zu essen bekamen.   
  
Es war auf der Suche nach Papiertüchern für ihre fettigen Finger, als Ianto auf das noch verpackte Poker-Set stieß (es hatte eigentlich nichts in der Küchennische verloren, und ganz sicherlich nichts zwischen seinen ordentlichen Stapeln an Packungen mit Papierservietten und dem speziellen Reiniger für die Kaffeemaschine). Er nahm es mit, um Gwen zu bitten, einen anderen Aufbewahrungsort dafür zu finden, als Jack vorschlug, es gleich auszuprobieren.   
  
Ianto öffnete den Mund, um dagegen zu protestieren – in vier Tagen war Monatsende und ihre Berichte mussten an Whitehall geschickt werden – doch Jack wusste einen bittenden Blick in seine Richtung zu senden, der ihm den Wind aus den Segeln nahm. Und als sich dann Tosh anschloss, kapitulierte er.   
  
Nach dem Essen (und nachdem Ianto sicher war, dass keiner von ihnen fettige Abdrücke auf den Karten hinterlassen würde), baute er das Spiel auf dem Tisch vor der Couch auf.   
  
Tosh übernahm die Rolle des Croupiers und mischte die Karten, während Ianto Jack auf die grabschenden Finger schlug, als der sich einfach eine Handvoll Jetons aus der Packung schnappen wollte. Er sah auf dem Karton nach, wie viele Jetons es waren und teilte sie gerecht zwischen Spielern und Bank auf.  
  
Sie einigten sich auf Texas Hold’em und als die erste Runde begann, musterte Jack seine Mitspieler.  
  
Toshs Augen funkelten schelmisch hinter den Gläsern ihrer Brille und er fragte sich, ob sich hinter der Fassade seiner Computerspezialistin wohl auch eine begabte Pokerspielerin versteckte. Beides beruhte auf Mathematik, richtig?  
  
Owen, der zusammen mit Gwen die Couch beschlagnahmt hatte, gab sich gelangweilt. Als wüsste Jack nicht, dass er stundenlang Online-Poker spielte, wenn er nichts anderes zu tun hatte (manchmal auch trotzdem).  
  
Gwen runzelte die Stirn und starrte angestrengt auf ihre Karten (sie hatte wirklich kein Pokerface), bevor sie lächelnd ihre Zahnlücke zeigte.   
  
Und Ianto... nun, das einzige, was seine Konzentration auf das Spiel verriet, war seine Zungenspitze, die gelegentlich zwischen den Lippen erschien, um über die Unterlippe zu lecken. Obwohl Jack allmählich zu argwöhnen begann, dass das mehr damit zu tun hatte, dass Ianto sehr wohl wusste, wie ablenkend er das fand. Der junge Mann hatte sein Pokerface beinahe perfektioniert.   
  
Er fragte sich, ob er vorschlagen sollte, Stripp-Poker zu spielen, um das ganze interessanter zu machen – doch der warnende Blick, der ihm plötzlich aus Iantos Richtung über den Spieltisch hinweg zugeworfen wurde, verriet ihm, dass der junge Waliser mal wieder genau wusste, wohin seine Gedanken abdrifteten. Nun gut. Er würde es bei Gelegenheit in privaterem Rahmen noch einmal zur Sprache bringen...  
  
Jack spielte eher halbherzig, seine Gedanken mal hier, mal dort, mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt und so wurde der Stapel Jetons vor ihm rasch kleiner. Er konzentrierte sich lieber darauf, Iantos Pokermiene zu studieren.   
  
Es ging ihm nicht um das Spiel, nicht um Gewinnen oder Verlieren, sondern darum, diesen Moment in seinen Erinnerungen fest zu halten. Sie alle hier um den Tisch versammelt: lachend, scherzend, entspannt, das gutmütige Zanken.   
  
Gwen, die sich frustriert das Haar hinter die Ohren zurückstrich, sobald sie ein schlechtes Blatt hatte.  
  
Owen, der inzwischen auf dem Rand der Couch balancierte, ungeduldig mit dem Fuß wippend, während er darauf wartete, dass sie ihr Spiel machte und dabei nicht bemerkte, dass Tosh ihm in die Karten sehen konnte.  
  
Toshiko, die Karten mit einer mühelosen Eleganz mischte und verteilte, die der eines professionellen Croupiers in Nichts nachstand und amüsierte Blicke mit Ianto wechselte, während Gwen und Owen sich über ihre jeweilige Auslegung der Regeln zankten.   
  
Und dann war da Ianto, den Kragen geöffnet und seine Krawatte gelockert. Er hatte sein Jackett abgenommen und über den Stuhl an Tosh Computerarbeitsplatz gehängt, damit es keine Falten bekam, bevor er auf einem Kissen auf dem Boden Platz genommen hatte. Nachdem Owen ihn nur halb im Ernst beschuldigte, eine Karte in seinem Ärmel zu verstecken, hatte er sie hochgekrempelt und Jack wurde nicht müde, dass Spiel der Muskeln unter der blassen Haut zu beobachten, während Ianto Jetons stapelte oder nach neuen Karten griff.  
  
Einige Runden später war es Owen, der als erster das Handtuch – oder genauer gesagt, die Karten – hinwarf, sich streckte, gähnte und verkündete, er würde nach Hause gehen. Vermutlich ärgerte er sich darüber, ein paar Mal zu oft auf Iantos Bluffs hereingefallen zu sein.  
  
Gwen schloss sich ihm an, und erklärte nach einem Blick auf die Uhr, dass Rhys sicher schon Zuhause wäre und plane, für sie zu kochen, da konnte sie nicht schon wieder zu spät kommen.   
  
So blieben nur sie drei übrig. Vier, wenn man Myfanwy in ihrem Nest hoch über ihnen zählte, doch der Pteranodon ließ sich wohl nicht zum Kartenspielen verlocken.   
  
Jack bemerkte wieder einen dieser Blicke, die Tosh und Ianto wechselten und beschloss, den Einsatz ein wenig zu erhöhen. Er streckte die Beine aus, so dass sie halb vom Tisch verdeckt wurden und schaffte es, ohne Zuhilfenahme der Hände, aus seinem Schuh zu schlüpfen.   
  
Sein Gesicht eine Miene der Unschuld – vermutlich genau das, was Iantos Blick plötzlich alarmiert wirken ließ – rutschte er näher an den Tisch, bis er in der Lage war, seinen besockten Fuß in Iantos Schoß zu platzieren.  
  
Ianto holte hörbar tief Luft und zog die Augenbrauen einen Moment zusammen, bevor sich seine Stirn wieder glättete.  
  
Tosh sah von dem einen zum anderen Mann. „Alles in Ordnung, Jack?“, fragte sie amüsiert.  
  
„Huh?“ Jack wandte sich ihr zu. „Natürlich. Wieso?“   
  
„Ich habe dich zweimal nach deinem Einsatz gefragt, aber du hast deine Karten statt den Jetons in die Tischmitte geschoben.“   
  
Jack sah auf den Tisch. Sie hatte recht. Er hatte das erstbeste, was ihm vor die Finger kam, in die Mitte geschoben, ohne hin zu sehen, während er mit der Fußsohle Iantos Oberschenkel durch die Hose hindurch rieb. „Ich habe keine Jetons mehr“, stellte er überrascht fest.  
  
„Ich denke, das liegt daran, dass Ianto die letzten drei Runden gewonnen hat.“ Tosh strich sich das Haar aus der Stirn zurück und lächelte unschuldig. „Vielleicht borgt er dir welche, wenn du nett fragst“, setzte sie in einem ganz und gar nicht unschuldigen Tonfall hinzu.  
  
Jack legte die Handflächen bittend zusammen. „Ianto?“  
  
Der junge Waliser gab vor, zu überlegen. Seine Fingerspitzen glitten beinahe liebkosend an einem Stapel Jetons auf und ab und Jack konnte kaum den Blick davon lassen. „Unter einer Bedingung“, sagte er schließlich. „Sir.“  
  
„Jede.“ Jack runzelte die Stirn – das war vielleicht einen Hauch zu rasch, zu eifrig gekommen. Aber was konnte Ianto schon groß für ein paar Jetons verlangen? Vielleicht einen Blowjob? Oh, er hoffte, es war ein Blowjob!   
  
„Wenn ich diese Runde gewinne, tust du einen Abend lang, was ich will.“ Iantos Miene zeigte nur mildes Interesse, auch wenn Jack – den Fuß immer noch an Iantos Oberschenkel - spürte, wie sich seine Muskeln abrupt anspannten.   
  
Er hielt eine weitaus enthusiastischere Antwort zurück – weniger wegen Toshs Anwesenheit (ihre regelmäßigen Mails über das _korrekte_ Löschen von CCTV-Aufnahmen legten nahe, dass sie einiges mehr über ihre Beziehung wusste, als sie verriet...), als um die Chancen zu erhöhen, dass Ianto ihn nicht an den Schreibtisch fesselte und die ganze Nacht Berichte unterzeichnen ließ. Trotzdem konnte er sich ein: „Schließt das die Nacht mit ein?“, nicht ganz verkneifen.  
  
Ianto hielt seinen Blick einen Moment fest, dann nickte er und schob einen der Jeton-Stapel zu ihm herüber.   
  
Jack feixte. Und seine Zehen fanden etwas in Iantos Schritt, dass ganz nach dem Anfang einer Erektion aussah. Beziehungsweise sich danach anfühlte...   
  
Tosh schüttelte den Kopf über die beiden und lächelte, während sie eine neue Runde ansagte, die Karten mischte und verteilte.   
  
  
\- * - * -  
  
  
„Soooo“, meinte Jack gedehnt, als sich die Tür zu Iantos Wohnung hinter ihnen schloss. „Darf ich wissen, was Tosh dir zugeflüstert hat, bevor wir gegangen sind?“  
  
 _Tosh hatte erklärt, sie würde die Jetons und Karten wegräumen und den Hub in Nachtmodus setzen, bevor sie nach Hause ging - und sie förmlich in Richtung Rolltür geschoben, nachdem Ianto sein Jackett und Jack seinen Mantel geholt hatten.  
  
Sie hatte sich auf die Zehenspitzen gestellt, einen Arm um Iantos Nacken gehakt und etwas in sein Ohr geflüstert, dass Ianto leise auflachen ließ, bevor sie ihn auf die Wange küsste. Als sie sich umdrehte und Jacks Schmollen bemerkte, lachte auch sie und stellte sich erneut auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihn ebenfalls auf die Wange zu küssen. Jack nutzte die Gelegenheit, beide Arme um ihre Mitte zu legen und sie wie ein Kind hoch zu heben, und einmal um sich selbst zu drehen, bevor er ihr einen lauten, übertriebenen Schmatzer auf den Mund gab. Lachend wehrte sie ihn ab, und verlangte, dass er sie sofort auf die Füße stellte, bevor sie auf ihn schießen musste. Dann wischte sie sich überzogen den Mund ab und wechselte einen amüsierten Blick mit Ianto, der das ganze belustigt beobachtet hatte.   
  
_Ianto hängte sorgfältig sein Jackett auf und schlüpfte aus den Schuhen. Dann lockerte er seine Krawatte ganz und nahm sie ab, bevor er über die Schulter auf Jack sah. „Sie hat mir nur einen Tipp gegeben.“  
  
„Einen Tipp?“, wiederholte Jack, während er dem Vorbild des jüngeren Mannes folgte, seine Schuhe abstreifte und seinen Mantel an den dafür vorgesehenen Platz hängte.   
  
„Ja.“ Ianto drehte sich vollends zu ihm um und Jack fand sich abrupt gegen die Wand im Flur gepresst vor. „Damit, was ich mit deinen herumwandernden Gliedmaßen anfangen soll“, wisperte er direkt in Jacks Ohr, sein warmer Atem wie eine Liebkosung gegen die empfindliche Haut.  
  
Jack räusperte sich. „Sie hat es gemerkt?“ Er ließ seine Hände um Iantos Taille gleiten und schob sie unter das Satinrückenteil seiner Weste, wo er begann, Iantos Hemd aus dem Hosenbund zu ziehen.  
  
„Sie ist nicht blind, Jack.“ Ianto hielt seine Oberarme fest umschlossen und nutzte sein Gewicht, um ihn gegen die Wand zu halten.   
  
Nicht, dass Jack die Absicht hatte, irgendwohin zu gehen. Er war genau, wo er sein wollte.   
  
„Sie saß schräg neben dir. _Natürlich_ hat sie alles gesehen.“ Ianto unterstrich seine Worte damit, dass er den Oberschenkel zwischen Jacks Beine schob und leicht gegen seinen Schritt presste.  
  
„Ähem... es tut mir leid?“, bot Jack mit einem Grinsen an.  
  
„Nicht gut genug“, beschied Ianto. Er ließ ihn los, um gleich darauf die Hände um Jacks Hosenträger zu schließen. „Ich denke, ich nehme Toshs Vorschlag an.“  
  
„Oh ja?“ Jack hatte es geschafft, Iantos Hemd aus dem Bund zu ziehen und schob jetzt seine Hände in die Hose des jüngeren Mannes, um ihn enger an sich zu pressen. Der Druck auf seine wachsende Erektion vermehrte sich und die Art, wie Iantos Pupillen sich weiteten, ließ ohnehin keinen Zweifel daran, dass er nicht weniger erregt war.  
  
„Oh ja“, bestätigte Ianto. „Du hast eine Pokerschuld einzulösen, schon vergessen?“ Seine Stimme stockte leicht, als Jack die Fingerspitzen in seine Gesäßfalte wandern ließ, so weit das bei der nun straff sitzenden Hose möglich war. „Und Spielschulden sind bekanntermaßen Ehrenschulden. Sie müssen unter allen Umständen eingelöst werden.“ Er holte tief Luft und wand sich aus den Armen des Captains.   
  
„Hey, komm’ wieder her“, protestierte Jack sofort und griff nach ihm.   
  
Doch Ianto wich ihm aus. „Du hast versprochen, zu tun was ich will, wenn ich gewinne. Nun, ich habe gewonnen.“  
  
„Hmmh.“ Jack lehnte sich nonchalant gegen die Wand zurück und verschränkte die Arme locker vor der Brust. „Vielleicht sollte ich das Ergebnis anzweifeln. Ich habe den Verdacht, dass Toshiko dir die besseren Karten zugespielt hat. Sie ist parteiisch und offensichtlich hat sie vergessen, wer der Boss ist.“  
  
„Du willst nur nicht zugeben, dass du ein lausiger Pokerspieler bist.“ Ianto verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme vor der Brust und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.   
  
„Ich bin ein sehr guter Pokerspieler“, verteidigte sich Jack. „Ich hatte nur schlechte Karten.“  
  
„Und deshalb hast du verloren. Warum fängst du dann nicht schon einmal damit an, deine Schuld einzulösen, indem du dich ausziehst und im Bett auf mich wartest?“, schlug Ianto vor.  
  
Jack stieß sich von der Wand ab. „Ich bin ein ausgezeichneter Pokerspieler“, wisperte er in Iantos Ohr, als er dicht zu ihm trat und sah zufrieden, wie ein Schauer durch den Körper des jüngeren Mannes rann. „Du hast unfair gespielt, und mich abgelenkt.“  
  
„Oi, ich habe nichts gemacht“, protestierte Ianto.  
  
„Das ist auch gar nicht notwendig. Es reicht vollkommen, dass du im Raum bist.“ Jack zwinkerte, als er sah, wie sich Iantos Wangen rot färbten und ging dann an ihm vorbei in Richtung Schlafzimmer, sein Hemd aufknöpfend.  
  
„Wenn du deine Sachen wieder auf den Boden wirfst, verbringst du die Nacht mit Wäschewaschen“, drohte Ianto.  
  
Jack wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und salutierte. „Jawohl, Sir“, sagte er grinsend, bevor er ins Schlafzimmer verschwand.   
  
  
\- * - * -  
  
  
Jack saß nackt auf der Bettkante, mit dem Handballen müßig über seine Erektion reibend, während er auf Ianto wartete. Wasser rauschte im Badezimmer und er hoffte, dass er nicht mehr allzu lange warten musste.  
  
Die Ecke eines Versandkartons sah unter dem Bett hervor und Jack angelte ihn heraus. Nachdem er eine Klappe herausgezogen hatte, breitete sich ein strahlendes Grinsen über sein Gesicht aus und er kippte den Inhalt des Kartons auf das Bett. Seine Finger glitten liebkosend über weiches, glatte Leder (in beinahe dem gleichen Farbton wie sein Wriststrap) und kühles, silbern glitzerndes Metall.   
  
„Ich sehe, du hast meine Überraschung schon gefunden“, kam es trocken von Ianto und Jack hob den Blick.   
  
Er leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen, als er Ianto nur mit schwarzen Boxershorts bekleidet vor sich stehen sah. „Ich liebe Überraschungen“, versicherte er und streckte die Hand nach dem jüngeren Mann aus.   
  
Ianto kam näher und trat zwischen seine Beine. „Ich habe nur auf die passende Gelegenheit gewartet“, sagte er. „Gefallen sie dir?“, setzte er fast scheu hinzu, völlig anders als die eher dominante Art, die er seit ihrer Ankunft an den Tag gelegt hatte.   
  
„Perfekt“, bestätigte Jack, ohne den Blick von seinem jungen Liebhaber zu nehmen. Er presste den Mund gegen schwarze, warme Seide und atmete tief Iantos Geruch ein. „Du musst mit nichts warten, Ianto... sag’ mir einfach, was du willst; hinterlass’ mir ein Post-It an meinem Bildschirm; Fotos, detaillierte Zeichnungen - oder beug mich einfach über den Schreibtisch, egal ob ich gerade mit der Queen oder Whitehall telefoniere.“  
  
Ianto lachte leise. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du das erklären könntest.“ Seine Hände glitten beinahe träumerisch durch Jacks Haar. Dann griff er nach der Schulter des älteren Mannes und gab ihm einen leichten Stoß.  
  
Er würde Gwen morgen dafür danken, dass sie das Spiel gekauft hatte. Damit vergaß er sie prompt wieder. Jack gab den Druck nach und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Oh, er hatte so eine Ahnung, als würde das eine sehr interessante Nacht werden...  
  
  
\- * - * -  
  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment drängte die Erinnerung an andere Fesseln an die Oberfläche, an kaltes Metall um seine Handgelenke, an... aber Jack hielt den Blick fest auf Iantos Gesicht gerichtet; auf die blauen Augen, die ihn mit einer Mischung aus Erregung und Lieb... Zuneigung ansahen und die Bilder kehrten in den Winkel seines Bewusstseins zurück, der für die Dunkelheit reserviert war.   
  
Die breiten Ledermanschetten um seine Handgelenke nahmen rasch Körpertemperatur an und schmiegten sich fest, aber nicht eng gegen seine Haut. Kurze Metallketten mündeten in handschellenähnlichen Endstücken, die sich leicht öffnen und schließen ließen und er hatte amüsiert bemerkt, dass Ianto die Streben am Kopfteil seines Bettes mit Stoffstreifen (die ganz bestimmt von einem seiner aussortierten Hemden stammten, Jack war sich sicher, die Farbe zu kennen) umwickelt hatte, um das Holz vor Beschädigung zu schützen. Für gewöhnlich waren sie größtenteils von den Kissen verdeckt, doch Jack hatte die Ahnung, dass sein junger Liebhaber diese Nacht von langer Hand vorbereitet hatte.   
  
Jetzt waren die Kissen auf die freie Hälfte des Bettes verschoben, so dass er flach auf dem Rücken lag.   
  
Der Raum war kühl, nicht kalt, doch kühl genug, dass die feine Schweißschicht auf seinem Körper verdunstete und die Laken an seiner Haut klebten. Seine Erektion lag schwer und heiß gegen seinen Oberschenkel, unbeachtet für den Moment.   
  
Seine Gedanken glitten weg von Iantos Plänen und hin zu besagten jungen Mann, der in dem umgedrehten V kniete, das seine Beine bildeten. Iantos Kopf war beinahe wie in Anbetung gesenkt, doch die Hand, die langsam seine eigene Erektion massierte, und der hungrige Blick, der über ihn glitt, waren alles andere als das.   
  
Blaue Augen, mit Pupillen so weit, dass sie fast die komplette Iris schwarz färbten, begegneten seinen und als ob Ianto darauf gewartet hätte, glitt seine Zunge langsam über seine Unterlippe.   
  
Ein Anblick, der ihn direkt und ohne weitere Berührung hätte kommen lassen, wäre da nicht der Cockring gewesen... oh ja, Ianto hatte sich wirklich gründlich vorbereitet.  
  
Jacks Arme zuckten automatisch nach unten – oder versuchten dies zumindest – wobei nicht sicher war, ob es Ianto war oder die Silikonkonstruktion, die ihn daran hinderte, zu rasch zu kommen, nach der er greifen wollte.  
  
Die Bewegung entging Ianto nicht. „Okay?“  
  
„Brillant.“ Er verwendete das Lieblingswort des Doctors ohne Nachzudenken und es schien einen Moment in der plötzlichen Stille nachzuhallen.   
  
Doch dann nickte Ianto und ließ die Fingerspitzen an der Innenseite seines Beines entlang wandern, beginnend an seiner Wade, die empfindsame Innenseite der Kniebeuge erforschend. Seine Finger spreizten sich aus, so dass es seine Handfläche war, die mit leichtem Druck auf Jacks Oberschenkel ruhte. „Gut. Du erinnerst dich an dein Safewort?“  
  
„Ianto, der halbe Spaß liegt darin, mit dem Denken auf zu hören.“ Er hatte keine Absicht, die Unsicherheit seines Liebhabers zu vergrößern, indem er ihm sagte, dass das was sie taten, womöglich das zahmste war, was er je im Zusammenhang mit Bondage gemacht hatte. „Unternimm’ lieber etwas _da_ gegen.“ Er hob die Hüften suggestiv.  
  
„Oh, ich denke, das werde ich.“ Ianto zog mit dem Zeigefinger eine Linie an der Unterseite von Jacks Erektion entlang, und lächelte unschuldig, als Jack ungeduldig fluchte. „Bald. Gleich.“  
  
Jacks Fluch verwandelte sich in ein Grollen, und seine Armmuskeln zuckten reflexartig, bevor er daran erinnert wurde, warum genau er Ianto nicht einfach packen und aufs Bett werfen konnte. Da war ein Zerren in seinen Schultern, nicht schmerzhaft, doch eine unmissverständliche Erinnerung daran, dass er zugestimmt hatte, Ianto komplett die Kontrolle zu überlassen. Und das mit einer geradezu erschreckenden Leichtigkeit. Abgesehen von dem Spaß, den sie hatten – er wusste genau, dass Ianto entgegen allem äußerem Anschein noch nicht wieder völlig bereit war, ihm zu vertrauen. Sein unerwartetes, abschiedsloses Verschwinden hatte nichts dazu beigetragen, den jüngeren Mann davon zu überzeugen, dass er mehr als nur ein gelegentlicher Zeitvertreib war. So wenig wie seine Weigerung, über das zu sprechen, was während seiner Abwesenheit passiert war. Und das Ianto inzwischen mehr war, das war ihm bitter bewusst geworden, als er sich mit Tosh zurück im Jahr 1941 gestrandet fand. Die Aussicht, 65 Jahre darauf warten zu müssen, den jungen Waliser wiederzusehen, war schlichtweg unerträglich gewesen...  
  
„Wer denkt jetzt zu viel?“, flüsterte Ianto direkt in sein Ohr und Jack öffnete die Augen, fast überrascht davon, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, wie Ianto seine Position verändert hatte, nun neben ihm kniete und sich über ihn beugte. „Alles okay?“  
  
Er nickte, wusste das Ianto die Bestätigung brauchte, dass er ihm nicht wehtat. „Bestens.“ Er drehte den Kopf ein wenig mehr und es gelang ihm, einen kurzen Kuss zu stehlen, bevor Ianto zurückwich. „Ist das schon alles, was du zu bieten hast?“, fragte er herausfordernd.   
  
„Eigentlich nicht.“ Ianto kehrte an seinen vorherigen Platz zurück, seine Miene und sein Lächeln eine Mischung aus verheißungsvoll und schelmisch. „Ich hatte da einen Lehrer, der sehr... gründlich und sehr ausführlich in seinen Instruktionen war...“  
  
Bevor Jack fragen konnte, ob er _ihn_ kenne – und wirklich, es ist nicht so, als dass er tatsächlich wissen wollte, ob Ianto während seiner Abwesenheit mit jemand anderem geschlafen hatte (ein beunruhigender Gedanke an sich) – eigentlich auch schon bevor er auch nur dazu Luft holen konnte, umgriffen Iantos Hände seine Hüften, pressten sie zurück auf die Matratze. Und dann folgte Iantos Zunge dem gleichen Weg, den sein Zeigefinger zuvor genommen hatte; er leckte eine Linie an der Unterseite seiner inzwischen fast überstimulierten Erektion entlang.   
  
Seine Finger ballten sich unwillkürlich zu Fäusten. Er hatte das Gefühl, der Waliser rächte sich gerade für jedes einzelne Mal, wenn er das gleiche mit ihm getan hatte... für jede einzelne Krawatte, die in diesem Bett hier oder im Bunker geopfert wurde... vielleicht für die Nacht, in der Ianto zwei Stunden lang an den Stuhl im Tourismusbüro gebunden verbrachte, nackt, während er sich Zeit nahm, jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut zu erkunden und Geister, die nach Einsamkeit und Kohlenmonoxid schmeckten, zu verscheuchen...   
  
Ianto hob den Kopf und sah ihn an und er war sich fast sicher, der jüngere Mann wusste, an was er dachte. Es war ein entnervender Gedanke, und er fragte sich wieder, was es war, dass diesen Jungen aus Newport zu einer Ausnahme machte...   
  
Dann war Iantos Mund auf ihm, um ihn und er hörte glücklicherweise auf, darüber nach zu grübeln. Iantos Finger waren kühl, wo sie auf seiner Haut lagen und sein Mund war im Vergleich dazu so heiß... heiß und feucht und oh-so-verdammt langsam, als Zunge und Lippen ihn massierten, während er langsam tiefer in seinen Mund glitt.   
  
Das Spiel war ihm plötzlich egal, und er wollte nicht mehr, als seine Finger in das dunkle Haar krallen und Iantos Kopf festhalten, bis er kam und dann diese roten, geschwollenen Lippen mit seiner eigenen Zunge sauberlecken... Aber das konnte er nicht, weil er verdammt noch mal ans Bett gefesselt war und Iantos Hände seine Hüften nach unten pressten... „Ianto...“ Zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt wäre der flehende Ton in seiner Stimme eine auf jeden Fall zu vermeidende Schwäche gewesen.   
  
Iantos Lippen gaben ihn mit einem geradezu obszönen Laut frei. „Sir?“, fragte er, sein Ton mit einer Unschuld durchzogen, die er in genau diesem Bett verloren hatte.   
  
Er blinzelte den Schweiß weg, der in seinen Augen brannte; sein Gehirn einen Moment hinter den Ereignissen herhinkend und sich bitterlich darüber beklagend, dass er _jetzt wirklich denken wollte?_ „Ianto.“  
  
„Ja, Sir?“  
  
Jack stöhnte auf. „Wenn du nicht willst, dass das hier schneller endet, als wir beide planen, dann hör auf mit den ‚Sirs’.“  
  
„Natürlich.“ Ianto setzte sich auf die Fersen zurück, die Arme lose vor der Brust verschränkt, als säßen sie in seinem Büro über irgendwelchen Akten. „Sir.“  
  
Bevor Jack etwas sagen konnte, hatte Ianto nach einem Kissen gegriffen und es unter seine Hüften geschoben, der leicht veränderte Winkel nahm einen Teil der Spannung von seinen Schultern. _Oh, jetzt waren sie definitiv auf dem richtigen Weg..._ „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir beigebracht habe, mich am ausgestreckten... Arm verhungern zu lassen – im übertragenen Sinn.“  
  
„Hmmm...“ Ianto gab vor, zu überlegen und Jack hätte ihn allein für diesen Gesichtsausdruck küssen können – die Nase leicht hochgezogen, die Andeutung einer Grübelfalte zwischen den Augenbrauen – wäre ihm nicht die Hände gebunden... „Nein. Was Geduld betrifft, bist du ein schrecklicher Lehrer, Jack. Ich würde sogar sagen, du hast auf mich abgefärbt.“   
  
Jack grinste. „Gut zu wissen.“  
  
„Das war kein Kompliment.“ Ianto verpasste ihm einen Klaps auf die Hüfte, doch sein Lächeln war amüsiert, voll mit einer Zuneigung von der Jack noch immer nicht so recht wusste, womit er sie verdient hatte. „Eigentlich solltest du dafür bestraft werden.“  
  
„Oh, ganz bestimmt.“ Er war nur zu bereitwillig, diesem Gedanken zu folgen...  
  
„Ein anderes Mal.“ Es war ein Versprechen, selbst wenn Iantos Stimme ihren leichten Tonfall beibehielt.   
  
Und dann hielt der junge Waliser die Hand hoch, die er außer Sicht gehalten hatte – oder vielleicht hatte Jack auch einfach nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit darauf verwendet, was um ihn herum vorging – und präsentierte eine Tube mit Gleitgel und eine silberfarbene Kondomverpackung wie einen Zaubertrick.   
  
Es musste ihm nicht gefallen, aber letztendlich war es Iantos Entscheidung und er akzeptierte es als das, was es war – ein Beweis dafür, dass Ianto (und das möglicherweise zu recht) ihm noch nicht völlig traute. Die dünne Schicht Latex zwischen ihnen eine Erinnerung und eher zum Schutz seiner Gefühle, als seines Körpers. Selbst das Date, das er Ianto versprochen hatte, war nicht mehr als das geblieben – ein leeres Versprechen. Hatte er sich nicht geschworen, die Dinge zu ändern?   
  
Ein Schatten von Unsicherheit fiel über Iantos Züge, fast so als spüre er sein Zögern; eine Verschiebung der Stimmung – oder lese ihm die Gründe dafür von der Stirn ab. Jack verfluchte, dass er sich nicht an seine eigenen Worte hielt und seine eigenen Unsicherheiten überhand nehmen ließ; und dass er die Hände nicht frei hatte, um Ianto zu sich herunter zu ziehen und ihn zu küssen, bis die Schatten verschwunden waren. Er begnügte sich mit dem Nächstbesten, ein Bein um Iantos Taille zu haken und ihn vorwärts zu ziehen.   
  
Ein Lächeln spielte um Iantos Lippen - und für einen Moment hatte Jack das Gefühl, als führten sie im Schweigen zwischen ihnen komplette Dialoge – und dann, den Blick fest auf ihn gerichtet, legte Ianto das Kondom auf seinen Bauch, und klickte mit dem Daumen den Verschluss der Tube auf.   
  
Der Augenblick war so plötzlich vorbei, wie er gekommen war und er presste sanft die Ferse gegen Iantos Rücken, eine stumme Aufforderung, die ein weiteres Lächeln auf seine Lippen brachte. Und zwei Finger, die ihn kühl und glatt öffneten. Das vertraute, anfängliche Brennen, das Dehnen, das ihn mehr als alles andere daran erinnerte, wie lange es her war, dass er sich in dieser Position befunden hatte. Länger als Ianto ahnen konnte, und Jack hielt ein abrupt in ihm auf blubberndes Lachen nicht zurück, obwohl an dem Gedanken nichts Komisches war.  
  
Ianto hob den Blick, eine steile Falte der Konzentration zwischen den Augenbrauen und ein schiefes Lächeln auf den Lippen, als Jack den Kopf schüttelte und mit einer geschmeidigen Vorwärtsbewegung seiner Hüften die Finger bis zu den Knöcheln in sich presste.   
  
Der glühende Punkt aus Erregung tief in seinem Bauch breitete sich durch den Rest seines Körpers aus, ein zweites Zentrum aus Hitze in seinem Brustkorb; das Pulsieren in seinem gefangenen Penis fast schmerzhaft.   
  
Er ließ sich zurücksinken, presste die Schultern bewusst in die Matratze und öffnete seine noch immer zu Fäusten geballten Finger; sicher, ohne hinzusehen, dass seine Fingernägel halbmondförmige Abdrücke in der Innenseite seiner Handflächen hinterlassen hatten. Er hatte die absolute Kontrolle versprochen, vielleicht nicht mit Worten, aber nichtsdestotrotz so bindend, wie die Ledermanschetten um seine Handgelenke.   
  
Jack hob den Blick und fand sich wieder im Fokus graublauer Augen, die ihn musterten, viel zu ernst für etwas, das ein Spiel hätte sein sollen; zu ernst für Sex. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch bevor er das erste Wort denken konnte, gesellte sich ein dritter Finger zu den beiden anderen, und alles was über seine Lippen kam, war ein lustvolles Stöhnen. Eine leichte Drehung von Iantos Handgelenk und seine Fingerspitzen fanden genau die richtige Stelle und er schloss die Augen, als weißglühende Funken wie ein elektrischer Schlag an seiner Wirbelsäule entlang rasten.   
  
Seine Beine fielen aus eigenem Antrieb weiter auseinander, seine Fersen gruben sich tief in die Matratze seitlich von Iantos Knien, als sich sein Rücken wölbte. „Ianto! Bitte...“  
  
Er erhielt keine verbale Antwort, doch das Stocken in Iantos fliegenden Atemzügen sagte ihm mehr als Worte. Der Verschluss der Tube klickte ein weiteres Mal, und etwas raschelte, riss und dann spürte er Iantos Knie unter seinen Oberschenkeln, und Iantos Finger, die durch sein Glied ersetzt wurden, fast mühelos in ihn gleitend. Er nutzte den Augenblick des Zögerns, des Innehaltens, um seine Beine gegen Iantos Seite zu drücken, ihn tiefer in sich zu pressen. Noch… nicht… perfekt.   
  
Seine Arme zuckte frustriert und der Biss, den Ianto an der Innenseite seines rechten Oberarms hinterlassen hatte, brannte. „Mach’ mich los“, sagte er heiser. „Ianto? Ich will dich berühren können.“  
  
Er stöhnte auf, als Ianto sich vorbeugte und der Druck auf seinen überempfindlichen Penis zwischen ihnen Körpern war fast unerträglich, als der Waliser sich vorbeugte und die Schnellverschlüsse öffnete.   
  
Kaum waren seine Hände frei, schlang er die Arme um Iantos Nacken, die Finger in das dunkle Haar gegraben, um ihn in einen hitzigen Kuss zu ziehen.   
  
Ianto biss ihn in die Unterlippe und seine Fingerspitzen pressten tief in Jacks Hüften. „JackJackJackjackjack…“, wisperte er gegen seinen offenen Mund, seine Bewegungen zunehmend erratisch. „Vergiss… was ich über… Ge-Geduld gesagt ha-habe…“ Verschwunden war das Pokerface.   
  
Jack strich mit den Nägeln Iantos Wirbelsäule entlang und spürte ihn erschauern. „Kann ich…“ Er war nicht sicher, ob es seine Finger waren, oder Iantos; er kam fast sofort, als der Druck des Cockrings verschwand, heftig genug das für einen Moment Schmerz die Lust überwog.   
  
Über ihm presste Ianto noch ein paar Mal tief in ihn und ein Beben lief durch ihn; seine Finger bohrten sich in seine Hüften und er erstickte sein Aufstöhnen gegen Jacks Hals. Dann senkte sich sein warmes Gewicht auf ihn.  
  
Ein paar Minuten lagen sie völlig still; Schweiß langsam abkühlend auf ihrer erhitzten Haut und darauf wartend, dass ihr Herzschlag zu einem normalen Rhythmus zurück fand. Jack ließ seine Hände über Iantos Körper streifen, die vertrauten Konturen neu lernend. Er schob seine Finger in das zerzauste Haar des jüngeren Mannes und hob seinen Kopf zu einem langsamen, zufriedenen Kuss an.  
  
Mit einem Seufzen rollte sich Ianto schließlich von ihm und entsorgte das Kondom in dem Papierkorb neben dem Bett; zog ein paar Papiertücher aus der offenen Schublade und machte sie mit wenigen Handgriffen sauber.   
  
Er sah aus halbgeschlossenen Augen zu ihm auf; grinste als Ianto mit einer Grimasse die Kondomverpackung von seiner Schulter fischte, wie auch immer sie dorthin gelangt war.   
  
Nach all der Anspannung der letzten Wochen, zwischen - durch die Explosion - gesteigerter Riftaktivität; den unausgesprochenen Fragen über John und seine Vergangenheit und oh, sein wortloses Verschwinden mit dem Doctor und hastigen Blowjobs in seinem Büro, bevor er Ianto alleine nach Hause schickte, war er plötzlich geradezu absurd dankbar, als der junge Waliser sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer gegen ihn rollte.   
  
Da war noch eine Menge ungeklärt zwischen ihnen, aber dafür war auch noch morgen Zeit.  Er hatte nicht vor, irgendwohin zu gehen. Das warme Gefühl breitete sich wieder in ihm aus, als Ianto besitzergreifend einen Arm um seine Taille legte, das Gesicht in seine Seite vergrub und ein Bein zwischen seine schob.   
  
Jack hielt ihn fest, und ließ seine Finger durch das schweißfeuchte Haar des jüngeren Mannes gleiten. Und zumindest für diese Nacht schien auch für ihn die Zeit stillzustehen.   
  
  
Ende


End file.
